The invention relates generally to paintball markers and other projectile launching devices. The present invention relates to the assembly, operation and control of a trigger of a projectile launcher, such as a paintball marker, and the firing of projectiles therefrom. The present invention particularly relates to the launching of a projectiles in an electronic paintball marker and other such devices.
The present invention relates to any type of projectile launcher, such as a paintball marker or firearm. For ease of discussion herein, this description relates solely to paintball markers and the control of triggers therein. However, it should be understood that the present invention is applicable to any type of projectile launcher and the scope of the present invention and the claims herein are intended to cover such projectile launchers other than paintball launchers.
However, it is also well known that it is possible, on only one pull or a partial pull of the trigger, a marker can operate automatically, i.e. firing multiple paintballs without fully releasing the trigger or fully pulling the trigger. This is known as “trigger bounce” in the paintball and weapon industries. Trigger bounce can occur in markers that have mechanical or electrical triggers.
In markers that have mechanical triggers, a trigger is pulled to open a pneumatic valve via a mechanical linkage to release a burst of air from an air supply to launch the paintball through the marker barrel. Such operation is well known in the art and need not be discussed in further detail herein.
As seen in the prior art paintball marker 10 of FIG. 1, main body 12 is provided with a barrel 14 for launching the paintball 16. A trigger 18 typically is positioned in the grip frame portion 20 of the marker 10. When the trigger 18 is pulled just enough to launch the paintball 16 and the trigger 18 is held in such a position, the mechanical recoil of the marker 10 can force the trigger 18 back into the finger of the user without another pull of the trigger 18 resulting in the immediate launching of another paintball 16. As long as the trigger 18 is held in the partially pulled positioned and the marker 10 is balanced appropriated, the marker 10 can be easily be operated in automatic launching mode to launch paintballs 16 in successive fashion.
Such trigger bounce can also occur in triggers 18 that use electronic sensors or electronic switches to determine trigger position. Such electronic sensors (not shown in FIG. 1) can be analog or digital. For example, an analog sensor can be an optical sensor that passes a portion of the trigger in front of a light emitter and light receiver or a Hall Effect inductive device that uses magnet or ferrous material and a coil to measure distance of trigger travel.
By way of example, a trigger equipped with an optical sensor 22 is shown in FIG. 2 to illustrate trigger bounce in such an electronic environment. Trigger 18 pivots on a pin 24 that passes through the body of the grip frame 20. The trigger 18 is held onto the pin 24 by means of a set screw 26. A second set screw 28 is positioned in a threaded hole 30 through the front of the trigger 18 and acts as a trigger stop. This set screw 28 can be screwed into or out from the hole 30 in order to vary the maximum travel of the trigger 18. A third set screw 32 locates in a threaded hole 34 through the top of the trigger 18 and also acts as a trigger stop. This set screw 32 can be screwed into or out from the hole 34 in order to vary the rest position of the trigger 18. A small magnet 36 is located in the grip frame 20 above a fourth set screw 38. This magnet 36 attracts the set screw 38, ensuring that the trigger 18 returns to its rest position when released.
Most importantly, a prong 40 protrudes from the rear of the trigger 18 passing through a slot in the grip frame 20. When the trigger 18 is operated the prong 40 passes through a slotted optical sensor 22, having a light emitter 22a and a light receiver 22b. More specifically, light emitter 22a emits light toward light receiver 22b. When the light receiver 22b senses the full strength of the light emitted from light emitter 22a, a non-firing position can be indicated. When the prong 40 completely blocks the light receiver 22b, a firing position can be indicated.
A typical optical sensor 22 used in a paintball marker 10 has a 1.2 millimeters diameter view. Thus, a trigger stroke length of 1.2 millimeters can be monitored. Different optical sensors with different diameters can be used and still be within the scope of the present invention. It should also be understood that the trigger construction of FIG. 2 is just one example of how a an optical sensor 22 can be used to monitor trigger position.
Also, a threshold level can be set so that when the trigger 18 blocks a certain amount of light to the light receiver 35b, a firing position can also be indicated. Such a threshold can be set anywhere from 0 to 100 percent light blockage but it is typically in the range of 40–60 percent light blockage to indicate a firing condition. Therefore, the optical sensor 22 can detect trigger position along its path of travel.
In this example that employs an optical sensor 22 to sense trigger position, trigger bounce occurs when the trigger 18 is partially pulled and cycles slowly between a position just above and just below the threshold level for triggering. The resultant recoil of the marker 10 during the physical firing and movement of the bolt therein (not shown) causes the trigger 18 to move between the two aforementioned positions resulting in the marker 10 operating in a simulated automatic mode of operation.
Thus, it is very common in the use of paintball markers 10 to exploit the recoil of the marker during firing while holding the trigger 18 down to enable the marker 10 to fire automatically without pulling the trigger 18 again. The firing of multiple paintballs 16 from only a single pull of the trigger 18 is highly undesirable as it contravenes typical paintball competition rules. While players are penalized for such rules infractions, trigger bounce is still exploited during game play.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a way to enforce paintball rules that prohibit automatic firing by exploiting trigger bounce. There is a further need to control the operation of the paintball marker itself to ensure that a single trigger pull results in only one paintball being fired.